


A Pair of Nerds

by agentx13



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentx13/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: This time, when Steve proposes, the answer is different.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sharon Carter Month





	A Pair of Nerds

“Do you remember this place?” he asks. They’re on a date. He’s wearing a suit. He’d told her he was going to surprise her. She’s wearing a nice dress. She’s wearing heels.

“Steve. It’s a McDonalds.”

His lips are twitching so much as he tries not to grin that it looks almost like a horror movie. “Do you remember what it was before?”

She glances around as if a golden arch might whisper the answer. “A Hardee’s?”

Judging by an employee’s glare, that was _not_ the right answer.

“A deli,” Steve admits. “And before that, an upscale diner. But before that, it was a larger restaurant. It had a dance floor.”

She looks around again. “Oh my God.” Now that she thinks of it, the view from the windows matches. “Is this where we had our first d-” She turns, but he’s gone. No, not gone. Lower.

He’s on one knee. And he’s holding up a box. With a ring in it. “First date? Yes. And I jumped the gun, I know. Because I asked you to marry me. We’d barely sat down.” He grins. “You were right to say no then, but I’m hoping-”

She throws her head back and laughs, then takes his hands in hers. “Yes. I mean, I’ve proposed to _you_ since then, remember?”

He gets to his feet and slides the ring on her finger. People are clapping and cheering, but she can barely hear them. “I should have said yes.”

“Hey, the important thing is that we finally got it right.” She holds up her hand to show him the ring on her finger, and he pulls her into a kiss. There are more cheers.

They break apart to find a harried waiter handing them a to-go bag of burgers and fries and a cardboard carrier with a couple sodas. “On the house,” the young man tells them. “We’d add ice cream, but our machine’s broken.”

* * *

He’d meant for it to be a low-key. They take their food to a nearby park and eat on the bench.

They forget, for however long, that cell phone cameras and gossip sites exist, and by the time they’re splitting their fries, they notice that there are more walkers than usual at this time of night, and all of them seem to be trying to angle their phones at them inconspicuously.

Sharon and Steve look at each other. “Celebrate back at the apart-” Sharon’s phone rings. So does Steve’s.

He picks up first, and they both hear Sam shout, “CONGRATULATIONS! Got a best man yet?”

They share a look, and Sharon looks at her phone ID. Natasha. Oh, boy. She answers. “Hello?”

“I’ve got your dress picked out. My bridesmaid dress. Bobbi’s. Valentina’s. Carol might still be in space, but I’m sure she’d be willing to be a bridesmaid. I’ve got the hen party set up.”

“Hen party?”

“Right. That’s British. Uh. The… bride-night party? The thing with the male strippers with the tearaway costumes.”

“Oh, yeah. Those.” Sharon hangs up and turns her phone off. “What time does City Hall close?”

He looks at his watch. “We can get there when it opens?”

“Are you still on the phone with Sam?”

Realizing that Sam might tell everyone what the two of them had just said, Steve quickly hangs up his phone.

They stare at each other until a flash goes off in their direction. They don’t even have to check with each other as they simultaneously hop up and head quickly toward their place.

“If we have to go over the rooftops, you’ll have to carry me,” she tells him. “These heels aren’t meant for leaping.”

He grins at her and strokes her hand with a thumb. “I like them nonetheless.”

* * *

The next morning, it feels like a dream. She wakes snuggled against him, wearing nothing but the ring, and she smiles to herself as she looks at it. She won’t be able to wear it forever, of course. It would be stupid to wear it on missions. But the thought that it’s there, that he wants it there, that he put it there… Well, she can’t really help but smile.

There’s a banging at the door, and Natasha’s voice from the other side.

They quickly look at each other, scramble out of bed, and dress. This time, she chooses shoes she can run in.

He tosses her a go bag, and she blinks at him but slings it over her shoulder as he grabs his. A hidden exit later, and they’re in a parking garage.

“We’re going to try to evade a world-renowned spy just to elope,” she says as they get on his bike.

“We’re eloping to evade the world-renowned spy,” he corrects. 

“We _do_ need witnesses.”

He hits the gas. “We’ll see.”

* * *

They end up in Upstate New York. It’s a nice enough place, full of fresh air and very few people. They find a small town with a small city hall, and they stop in a diner for a quick bite to eat before they go to City Hall to find Natasha, Sam, and Bucky sitting on a bench in the waiting area.

“How the _hell?_ ” Sharon demands. Her hands go to her hips. None of them pay any attention to her ire.

Bucky gives Steve’s hand a warm shake. “Tracker on the bike.”

“You were so quick to escape,” Natasha muses, “that you didn’t realize I knew you’d try it.”

Sam wraps Sharon in a tight hug. “Don’t ever let her drive me anywhere ever again,” he whispers.

Natasha studies her and Steve, looking them up and down. “Absolutely not,” she says primly. She tosses them each a bag and points to the public bathrooms. “Don’t make me come in there after you.”

Steve and Sharon look at each other, then at the bags, then back, then at Natasha. As one, they back away to the bathrooms.

Natasha follows Sharon in anyway, but only after Sharon is dressed in a sleeveless white dress that cuts off a little under her knee. It’s relaxed but elegant, and Sharon is impressed by how much she loves it. Even the shoes, white pumps, fit and look perfect.

“And of course,” Natasha notes, “you ignore the makeup.”

Sharon makes a face. She’s never been very good at makeup. Or hair.

“Here.” Natasha shoos her hands away and takes over, her own hands deft and assured. Within minutes, Sharon’s makeup is pristine, and her hair is in a relaxed French twist with a couple loose curls on either side. “I can’t believe you were going to do this without me.”

“I don’t need strippers.”

“You don’t know that.” Natasha shoos Sharon out of the bathroom, and Sam hands her a bouquet of white roses.

“ _How-_ ”

“Standing order at a flower shop,” Natasha says, sounding smug. “You two might be the only two people who didn’t see this coming.”

“We saw it coming,” she says defensively. “We just had to work out the timing.”

Steve comes out of the office wearing a suit, his hair neatly combed, a white rosebud pinned to his lapel. He’s saying something to Bucky behind him, something about how glad he is they have a slot available, but he stops talking, stops everything, when he sees Sharon. He grins at her like an idiot.

She thinks her grin might be similar.

He offers her his arm, and she glances at Natasha and Sam, then steps forward to take it. Bucky holds the door for them, and Natasha and Sam follow them in.

It doesn’t take long at all. The justice of the peace doesn’t recognize them until his secretary whispers to him after the ceremony, and by then they’re already signing all the official paperwork. All in all, it takes less than an hour.

“We’re taking you to dinner,” Bucky announces. “And then we’ll get out of your hair.”

“You _can’t_ celebrate without us,” Sam agrees.

Natasha’s face is studiously bland. “Not until later, at least.”

They go to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town – a little artistic place where not even Natasha can pronounce everything and where none of them can understand what all the food is, and they order too much food and end up giving the extra away.

They part ways, with Sharon and Steve feeling much friendlier toward the other three. They even hug them before the three leave, with Sam insisting on driving and Natasha smirking knowingly as she gets in the backseat.

* * *

That night, they rent a cabin and set up a fire. They snuggle together on blankets in front of the fireplace and enjoy the feeling of being together. No supervillains or disasters. No well-meaning friends.

They do other things, too. They’re married. And they point that out to each other to an embarrassing degree. Even if their well-meaning friends _were_ hiding in the shrubbery outside, the exchanges of “Mr. Rogers” and “Mrs. Rogers” would keep them there.

* * *

They return to New York. Their apartment is filled with packages.

Sharon picks up the note on the table. “Yes, I have a key. Natasha. PS. I’m 78% none of these are explosives.” She sets the note down again and looks at Steve. “Any guesses on how many toasters we got?”

He sighs and holds a hand out toward her. “Can we get to it later?”

She considers. “Well. What my husband wants…”

She takes his hand, and he looks at her fondly. Wryly. Natasha isn’t the only one who knows things. “You know that’s not true.”

“You know you can believe it. At least for today.”

He slaps his forehead. “We forgot the honeymoon.”

She blinks at him. “Oh my God. We forgot our- Did last night count?”

“I don’t have to ship out. We can take an actual honeymoon. If you can take time off, I mean.”

“I can take a honeymoon. It’s not like I get married all the time.” She’s already digging for her phone to call Hill to cover for her. “Where are we going?”

“Not anywhere we’re going to tell anyone,” he promises.

She grins. “Deal. _Mr._ Rogers.”

“Deal, _Mrs._ Rogers.”

She laughs. He’s such a nerd. She can’t believe she married him.

She admires the ring as she waits for Hill to pick up. Not because she likes shiny things. But she likes what it means. Her eyes slide over to watch him pack for a longer trip. No, she _loves_ what it means.

She might be a nerd, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a couple days to get your votes in for what you want to see for next year's [Sharon Carter Month!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1goHBjj2uGHsi5JVNTwyxcFecFHwsTkSPIbtbZKe7eQ0/edit)!


End file.
